Supernatural Poetry
by ClaraNoblePond
Summary: Hunters all have stories to tell. And the Winchesters more than anybody. A look at those who have touched Sam and Dean's lives, for better or for worse, as well as a view into the boys themselves.
1. The Winchester Waltz

**(And no, I do not own _Supernatural_ or its characters - though it'd be awesome if I did.)**

_._

_Round and round the brothers go,_

_One says yes, and one says no._

_One must die while the other lives,_

_Unless the other their own life gives._

_ ._

_Their lives are a dance without end,_

_A new sacrifice around every bend._

_They can't stay dead while they have each other,_

_Is their any love like that one has for their brother?_

_. _

_They both feel the other's blame,_

_Their mistakes are opposing, yet still the same._

_As different as the night and day,_

_Together will the Winchesters stay._

_ ._

_When one bleeds, the other cries,_

_When one is hurting, the other lies._

_Love is a strength, but also a curse,_

_It makes you weak, your logic worse._

_. _

_But though they are each other's Kryptonite,_

_They'll never willingly leave this fight._

_Family by nature, and friends by choice,_

_They will never silence their combined voice._

_ ._

_Defying those who try to poison their hearts,_

_These boys know how to use their smarts._

_They won't fall for anyone's foolish tricks,_

_And through all their troubles, their affection sticks._

_ ._

_When one is cursed, the other is, too,_

_When one loses faith, the other knows what to do._

_More faithful than angels, with a creed all their own,_

_They would share even the mightiest throne._

_ ._

_"Look out for my brother," is what they think,_

_"Don't let them consume evil's drink._

_Let me be strong enough to see the date_

_When we finally defy our so-called Fate."_

_ ._

_One chosen for Hell, the other for Heaven,_

_Their loyalty's great, whether age 23 or 7._

_If anyone can break a prophecy,_

_My bet on the Winchesters would be._

_ ._

_When one falls, the other trips,_

_When one smiles, the other skips._

_More loving than words, tied by their past,_

_I do believe these brothers will last._

_ ._

_Round and round the brothers go,_

_One says yes, and one says no._

_One must die while the other lives,_

_Unless the other their own life gives._

_._


	2. Your Pain Isn't Hidden

_._

_I can hear you crying _

_While no one's there at home. _

_I know that you're thinking _

_You have to face life alone._

_ ._

_No trust in your parents, _

_Or in any of the religions._

_Worried for each sunrise, _

_Afraid of bad decisions._

_ ._

_So when the world's on 'pause,'_

_You switch your heart to 'play'_

_Punching everything in sight,_

_Cursing every wretched day. _

_ ._

_The tears just keep on rolling,_

_And the memories finally come. _

_The days that hurt, days of sorrow, _

_Your greatest failures, to name some. _

_. _

_Screaming into this wide silence,_

_You convey all your woe in sound. _

_But with silence, there's no one here,_

_Though you half want to be found. _

_ ._

_While you hide away your feelings, _

_You also want someone to know. _

_To share the burden with another,_

_Letting their sympathy for you show._

_ ._

_If it wasn't for your protectiveness, _

_You'd have said it all in the past._

_If you didn't focus on keeping me happy,_

_This same pain wouldn't still last. _

_. _

_When my key turns again, _

_You rush to put on a smile. _

_Maybe faking this optimism_

_Will keep you going for a while._

_ ._

_But I beg that you will tell me_

_What it is that pains you now. _

_Little siblings can be attentive, _

_I hear you, though you'll never know how. _

_ ._

_Brother, let me show you the world _

_As I see it through my eyes. _

_A place of some evil, yes, _

_Yet not something to despise. _

_ ._

_I love you with the bond of blood_

_And the ties of friendship, too. _

_All I ask is that you let me listen _

_To the darkness that's pulling you._

_._


	3. Time To Play

_(Based on the Supernatural episode "Hello, Cruel World")_

_. _

_Hello Sammy,_

_My favorite son._

_Why don't we _

_Have a little fun? _

_ ._

_Oh now, darling, _

_Don't you cry. _

_Daddy will tell you_

_Why you'll want to die. _

_ ._

_You see, I will_

_Always stay by your side. _

_Can't escape yourself, _

_And there's nowhere to hide. _

_ ._

_Think you've gone mad? _

_Well, I'm afraid that's true. _

_I mean, great for me, _

_But terrifying for you. _

_ ._

_Oh, how you hate me! _

_What are you angry for? _

_I gave you such power, _

_A place in my biggest War! _

_ ._

_I love you so much, _

_Raised you behind the scenes. _

_I even taught you that _

_Everything's not as it seems. _

_. _

_Oh, now you're shooting! _

_Oh Sam, don't you know? _

_I'm inside your grapefruit, _

_And it's not my time to go. _

_ ._

_See, the only way _

_To get rid of me_

_Is to kill yourself,_

_But even then you're not free. _

_ ._

_No, I'll just meet you _

_When you check in downstairs. _

_Because, little Sammy, _

_I'm a Father who cares. _

_ ._

_One way or another _

_You'll return to your home. _

_Maybe with Dean, _

_Or just all on your own. _

_ ._

_However you come, _

_I'll be here with open arms. _

_And then I will have you _

_Without any of your friends' charms. _

_ ._

_But until our reunion,_

_I'll just visit this way. _

_Passing by to say hello_

_Up to your death day._

_._


	4. Truth Be Told

(_Based on the Supernatural episode "Lucifer Rising")_

_ ._

_A bond of blood_

_Is the strongest there is,_

_But what if my blood_

_Is too different from his?_

_. _

_He's not fully human,_

_He'll never be the same._

_Though Sam's my brother,_

_It's him that I blame._

_ ._

_My little Sammy_

_Couldn't hold the darkness off._

_And at all my pleas,_

_He simply snorts and scoffs._

_ ._

_Says he's doing the right_

_While I'm treading the wrong._

_How can angels be evil,_

_And demons good all along?_

_. _

_There is no justice,_

_No salvation or right._

_Just this powerful doubt,_

_And the never-ending fight._

_ ._

_Though, to be honest,_

_The angels are acting weird._

_I'd ask them more questions,_

_But they're by me feared._

_ ._

_I don't want to admit it,_

_But their powers are great._

_The warriors of The Lord,_

_The creators of our Fate._

_ ._

_No, I need my facts straight -_

_Answer me, Castiel!_

_Tell me what's going on,_

_In the name of Heaven and Hell._

_. _

_And now I see_

_How Sam and I were tricked._

_The fates we were dealt_

_Aren't the ones we'd've picked._

_ ._

_There is no justice,_

_No salvation or right._

_Just this powerful doubt,_

_And the never ending fight._

_ ._

_Yet though I have found_

_The whole truth at last,_

_Even Cas cannot change it,_

_The die has been cast._

_ ._

_Oh, I know now how I_

_Can't trust anyone, anything._

_Because they're all selfish,_

_And my destruction they'll bring._

_ ._

_I don't know if I can forgive_

_Sam for all the things he's done,_

_But I know I still love him,_

_And must, if this battle is to be won._

_. _

_So here we stand,_

_About to meet Hell's King._

_But while together, we'll live,_

_Through all the wrath he'll bring._

_. _

_There is no justice,_

_No salvation or right._

_Just this powerful doubt,_

_And the never ending fight._

_._


	5. Guilty

_(Based on the Supernatural episode "Defending Your Life")_

_. _

_The weight of my heart_

_Can't be lighter than a feather._

_And even if I live_

_This guilt won't get any better._

_ ._

_I feel ashamed I pulled_

_Sammy back into this life._

_He really had a good thing going,_

_A future, maybe a wife._

_ ._

_Jo will haunt me in my dreams_

_Even when I pass._

_Because I know guilt well,_

_And it will always last._

_. _

_More recently, the pain I've dealt_

_To Lisa holds me down._

_At least without me anymore,_

_Her and Ben are safe and sound._

_ ._

_Guilt is a monster_

_And I feed it every day._

_It has dug its claws in deep_

_So I can never crawl away._

_ ._

_I'm afraid I've lived with_

_Guilt too long to bid it farewell._

_It's my biggest enemy,_

_And about it to no one will I tell._

_ ._

_Our Father's voice rings in my ears,_

_Telling me how I've failed._

_Maybe I shouldn't, but I feel like_

_On him I greatly bailed._

_ ._

_He made our lives difficult,_

_However, he had a goal in mind._

_And one of Hell's great demons_

_Isn't exactly easy to find._

_ ._

_Maybe he made us who we are,_

_But is that as bad as Sam thinks?_

_We have saved many people,_

_Defeated Lucifer without one blink._

_ ._

_Guilt is a monster_

_And I feed it every day._

_It has dug its claws in deep_

_So I can never crawl away._

_ ._

_I'm afraid I've lived with_

_Guilt too long to bid it farewell._

_It's my biggest enemy,_

_And about it to no one will I tell._

_ ._

_Of course I feel bad_

_About the awful things I've done._

_To Sam, to Dad, to strangers,_

_On Earth and Hell, to all and one._

_ ._

_How could I forgive_

_Such a terrible man as I?_

_All those who help me_

_Either go bad, leave or die._

_ ._

_What else can I expect?_

_After the things I put then through,_

_I know if I were them,_

_I'd run away screaming, too._

_. _

_Guilt is a monster_

_And I feed it every day._

_It has dug its claws in deep_

_So I can never crawl away._

_ ._

_I'm afraid I've lived with_

_Guilt too long to bid it farewell._

_It's my biggest enemy,_

_And about it to no one will I tell._

_ ._

_The weight of my heart_

_Can't be lighter than a feather._

_And even if I live_

_This guilt won't get any better._

_._


	6. Brother Bound

_(Based on the Supernatural episode "The Purge")_

_ ._

_Oh, so we're not brothers_

_Because I saved your hide?_

_And _I'm_ the one you think_

_You need to scold and chide?_

_. _

_Well listen up, Sammy,_

_I've got something to say._

_And until I'm finished,_

_You'd better stay._

_ ._

_You claim all our troubles_

_Spring from our family tree._

_And I guess that's true to you,_

_But that's not true to me._

_ ._

_Everyone's got problems,_

_Everyone struggles with a past._

_It's not just hunters_

_Who are forced to think fast._

_. _

_Look around you, brother,_

_(Yes, that's what you are.)_

_And, in the long run,_

_We're doing better by far._

_ ._

_Family's not the one_

_Who pulls you down._

_The whole reason they're there_

_Is to make sure you don't drown._

_. _

_No, it's everything _else

_That tries to tear us apart._

_And I'm sad to see_

_Their marks on you begin to start._

_ ._

_So yes, maybe I saved you_

_At least partially for me._

_But only because_

_That's the way things should be._

_ ._

_I don't care if your death_

_Could've saved everyone here._

_Because the world'd be grey_

_Without you near._

_ ._

_You're more valuable alive,_

_We're more useful together._

_I can't even count the lives_

_We've been saving for forever._

_. _

_When have we ever failed_

_To work things out?_

_Sure, we'll scream a little,_

_I'll stay silent, you'll pout._

_. _

_But since when did sacrifice_

_Become better than us?_

_Since when did you start thinking_

_You'd be more useful as dust?_

_. _

_Sam, you can be furious_

_About the things I've done._

_You can spit ink,_

_You can snarl, you can shun._

_ ._

_But don't you _ever_ say_

_I'm not your flesh and blood._

_Don't ever wash away_

_The truth in anger's flood._

_ ._

_I am and always will be_

_Your brother and your friend._

_And, whether you like it or not,_

_I'm staying till the end._

_._


	7. Devil Within

_(Based on the Supernatural episode "Metamorphosis")_

_ ._

_I was cursed long ago,_

_God says I should die_

_For what a demon did,_

_I don't even know why._

_ ._

_Not fully human,_

_More evil than good,_

_My own brother gets scared,_

_As, indeed, he should._

_ ._

_I'm not sure who I am,_

_If I should even keeping living,_

_Suffering the dark looks_

_Which Dean is still giving._

_ ._

_I want to wield my powers,_

_Maybe they'd help our hunt,_

_But Dean doesn't want them,_

_His position is blunt._

_ ._

_My own Father said_

_That if I took one wrong step_

_I should be killed on the spot,_

_No tears for this monster wept._

_ ._

_I've been hunted myself_

_For the blood that demon gave._

_I've been seen as a creature_

_Since I was just a babe._

_ ._

_I'll live with this burden_

_As long as I'm able,_

_But my inner battle_

_Isn't anywhere near stable._

_ ._

_I wanted to kill myself,_

_But Dean stopped me then._

_Why can't he just say that_

_Our Dad was wrong again?_

_ ._

_I want him to know_

_He can trust me, his brother._

_But I fear he doesn't,_

_Thinks he must trust in another._

_ ._

_Dean's got his angel,_

_I've got Ruby at my side._

_But over power and goodness,_

_I can't seem to decide._

_ ._

_I'm trying for him_

_To be normal all the time._

_Yet I still hope that one day_

_I can let my powers shine._

_._


	8. Pinocchio

_(Based on the Supernatural episode "Clap Your Hands If You Believe")_

_ ._

_They say I'm not human,_

_Without a feeling heart._

_Robotic, monster, freak,_

_They don't know where to start._

_ ._

_But they don't understand_

_The freedom the soulless gain._

_True, I'm not one of them,_

_But I don't care to be the same._

_ ._

_Pinocchio doesn't want to be_

_A real boy anymore._

_Because now he's figured out_

_What new things are in store._

_ ._

_He can do such evil deeds_

_That he used to dread and fear._

_But now he's finally seen the light,_

_Knows how the darkness is so near._

_ ._

_Why should he care for others,_

_When all they do is crawl and hide?_

_They're weak, like he once was,_

_Before he took a little Hell ride._

_ ._

_The soul is such a heavy thing,_

_It makes us cry and laugh and love._

_But the pain it came with burned,_

_Made me pray to The Lord above._

_ ._

_Now that Lucifer's set me free,_

_It's him I should thank every night._

_For ending old Sammy's torture,_

_For ending dear Sam's brutal fight._

_ ._

_Those feelings are the curse we bear_

_As God's most loved playthings._

_He likes to watch our struggles,_

_See the feelings his decision brings._

_ ._

_The decision was to give us hurt_

_In the form of a wretched soul._

_It made me care for brother Dean so,_

_And in my heart he burned a hole._

_ ._

_It grew with each time I saw him die,_

_Or loathe me, or scream out hate._

_Every time he wasn't the one I knew,_

_When he started to follow his Fate._

_ ._

_But now that hole is gone,_

_Filled up with all my hunting dreams._

_Because Sam no longer cares_

_About the innocent's dying screams._

_ ._

_And that 'bond of family'_

_Was cut along with my caring._

_My life is my own,_

_And I'm not interested in sharing._

_._


	9. Gabriel's Last Plea

_(Based on the Supernatural episode Hammer of the Gods)_

_ ._

_We are all God's children,_

_These humans share so much with us._

_But you want to hurt our siblings,_

_Turn them into ash and dust._

_ ._

_Tell me, big brother, please,_

_What have these people done to you?_

_They were barely born_

_When from Heaven's sky you flew._

_ ._

_How can you claim they are petty_

_When all you feel is jealousy?_

_They, too, have scars and honor,_

_How different can they truly be?_

_. _

_And I side with our Father_

_In saying they're better than the Host._

_They can feel so much more,_

_Mourning each and every ghost._

_ ._

_Forgiveness isn't easy, but,_

_They manage to find it, unlike we._

_Their love for each other binds them,_

_Even blinds them, so they can't see._

_ ._

_You can say they've destroyed each other,_

_But, dear brother, we've done that, too!_

_Angels killings angels in endless fighting,_

_So gruesome that I fear I must kill you._

_ ._

_You should protect your younger siblings,_

_Not make sure that they die._

_Tell them of peace and right and wrong,_

_Sing them to sleep with a lullaby._

_. _

_I learned all my tricks from you,_

_You could've taught them marvelous things._

_But now your entrance is darkness,_

_Cloaking the evil that it brings._

_ ._

_I know that you'll never love them_

_As much as you love me._

_But, though I'll die, I have to try_

_And, from you, set my siblings free._

_._


	10. Two Little Boys

_._

_Two little boys _

_Looking up at the sky,_

_One from below,_

_And one from on high. _

_ ._

_Both asking God_

_Why their Fathers aren't home._

_Praying to The Lord_

_To stop them from feeling so alone. _

_ ._

_"My Father,"_

_One boy says, _

_With water in his eyes,_

_"Hasn't come back for days,_

_And if he were to die, _

_I couldn't protect Sammy_

_All on my own..."_

_So he asks for a sign _

_From God to be shown. _

_ ._

_"O Father?"_

_Says the other,_

_Wings bent in pain, _

_"Why aren't you ever here? _

_An angel was slain_

_And you didn't seem _

_To care about it at all..."_

_So he asks for the strength _

_To stop feeling so small. _

_ ._

_After a while, _

_The boys become men._

_And though they ask_

_Again and again, _

_ ._

_Getting no answer,_

_They just keep trying, _

_Their loyalty to their Fathers _

_Truly pure and undying. _

_ ._

_"He'll be back,"_

_Says the man_

_To his little brother Sam,_

_"I trust in our Dad, _

_He's the best kind of man."_

_But Dean, despite this, _

_Sometimes feels lack of trust _

_In the Father who makes him_

_Grind all his hurt into dust. _

_. _

_"I have faith,"_

_Says the angel_

_To all who will hear._

_"Our Father will return!"_

_He cries into every ear. _

_But inside himself,_

_Cas has started to doubt,_

_His confidence is wavering, _

_No longer strong and stout. _

_ ._

_And as the time passes, _

_Both of them see_

_How muddy and unclear _

_People's characters can be. _

_ ._

_Dean's Dad died a hero, _

_But caused his boys so much pain. _

_Should he be forgiven_

_Due to all the monsters he has slain? _

_ ._

_And Cas' Father still_

_Has not answered his son's prayer. _

_Should he be forgiven?_

_Challenge God, who would dare? _

_ ._

_Even now, Cas and Dean_

_Have that little boy inside,_

_Desperately trying _

_To hide the tears they've cried._

_._


	11. Dean Is Dead

_(Based on the Supernatural episode "Reichenbach")_

_ ._

_You say I'm a lair,_

_That I'll come back for you._

_But, Sammy, here's the truth:_

_I just don't care what you do._

_ ._

_I'm a bit demonic,_

_Let that shoulder devil in_

_And with all this freedom,_

_Don't know where to begin._

_ ._

_I wasted my life_

_Watching you grow up_

_From a weakling child_

_Into a sulking pup._

_ ._

_I know all your tricks,_

_And deep down you feel_

_That the threats I'm making_

_Are all too real._

_ ._

_As rightly you should,_

_Because despite what you say,_

_The black eyes are a part of me_

_And they ain't going away._

_ ._

_Oh, poor little Sammy_

_All lost and alone._

_What does it feel like_

_To have to act like you've grown?_

_ ._

_Can you even make it_

_Without holding my hand?_

_I guess we'll see_

_Where on the ranking you stand._

_ ._

_Oh, don't give me that look,_

_And don't give me that sigh._

_Just accept when_

_Your brother did die._

_ ._

_It was when he fought Metatron_

_And clung to you, dying,_

_Saying the words that_

_Left you shattered and crying._

_ ._

_Because that guy's gone_

_Hasn't he given you enough?_

_Just let him be a free man_

_While you fail at trying to be tough._

_ ._

_Dean and Sam never could_

_Live without each other._

_But Dean's gone, Sammy,_

_Now you'll die at one point or another._

_._


	12. My Demons

_(Based on the Supernatural episode "Dream A Little Dream Of Me")_

_ ._

_I cannot hide from_

_My darkest fear._

_Even when I cry out,_

_No one can hear._

_ ._

_My demon is always_

_Lurking, night or day._

_And whatever I do,_

_It just won't go away._

_ ._

_I've tried preaching and praying,_

_Hoping by salvation to be found._

_I can try to hide away,_

_But it stays, my Baskerville hound._

_ ._

_It burns me to look on it,_

_Its voice painful as fire._

_Its words scar my soul,_

_Makes my desperation higher._

_ ._

_But it knows all my weak spots,_

_Has learned why I cry._

_Every day it finds a new memory,_

_Which makes me want to die._

_ ._

_The truths that I think,_

_But don't want to believe._

_My demon erases life's lies,_

_Makes me shiver and heave._

_ ._

_No one else can see it,_

_I'm my only army's recruit._

_Facing the one enemy_

_That I cannot shoot._

_ ._

_I know friends want to help._

_I also know they can't best_

_This monstrous creature,_

_Bearing Hell's bloody crest._

_ ._

_It doesn't go after others,_

_I'm the only thing it sees._

_Because this black demon_

_Is an extension of me._

_._


	13. The Angel Who Would Be God

_ (Based on the Supernatural episode "The Man Who Would Be King")_

_ ._

_I sit in the place I used to call home,_

_Before this civil war had begun. _

_I sit in what once was Paradise, _

_Before there were fights to be won. _

_. _

_I remember Man's beginnings, _

_If I'm lucky, I'll see their end. _

_But, of all those mortals, _

_There's only three who I call friend. _

_ ._

_Two of them are brothers, _

_Bound together for eternity._

_Sam and Dean, along with Bobby,_

_Taught me what it means to be free. _

_ ._

_But I should've listened closer _

_When they gave me the gift of choice. _

_One can't wield it selfishly, _

_Even the free must watch their voice. _

_ ._

_For I've made careless use_

_Of this chance to re-write the Book. _

_And now I have to ask Him_

_If it's the right path that I took. _

_ ._

_The road to Crowley's kingdom _

_Is paved with good intentions. _

_And I've laid down the fatal bricks_

_Without any thought of abstention. _

_ ._

_I've lied to those humans, _

_The only friends I've ever had. _

_I said I was protecting them, _

_Because the truth drives me mad. _

_ ._

_I was arrogant enough to think _

_Playing God wasn't hard._

_Just picking the right moves, _

_And having the right card. _

_ ._

_Though I hate to admit it,_

_Deep down, I was beguiled _

_Into thinking I was chosen to lead, _

_Oh, how I am defiled! _

_ ._

_As Dean told me recently, _

_I can't just do what I want. _

_I have to do what's right, _

_And not listen to a demon's taunt. _

_ ._

_So here I sit, asking questions, _

_Hoping my prayers will reach Him. _

_All I need is one small sign, _

_To show I can get rid of this sin. _

_. _

_And so, my words fly up, _

_While my thoughts remain below. _

_But words without any thoughts _

_Never to The Lord shall go... _

_._


End file.
